Clean Slate
by Peorth Rune
Summary: *finaly up* every thing revolves around the past but is in the future...bad description but I don't want to give it away! please review


Clean Slate  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
*Note to readers. I'm so happy that people likes my writing. It makes me happy! This fic is over all serious and will get slightly sexual you'll see why in the later chapters yes I do have original characters in this but as of right now no romance!!! In sight. If any of you people know French do not get upset at my bad French. Only a tad bit in the beginning. This follows the Hybrid Theory line. As always with any of my work I value your comments for good or ill highly. I hope they're good. As usual with all these fics I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. Now since I've rambled enough the first chapter of Clean Slate.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
"Where the heck are you going Yugi?" Joey yelled.  
  
"Yami's going to check something out," Yugi said coming out from the shadows.  
  
"What's he going to check out?" Joey asked perplexed.  
  
Yugi looked down, "check your card deck lately?"  
  
"Nope," Joey sharply looked at Yugi, "why?"  
  
Yugi gave Joey a odd look, "they're wiped clean."  
  
"Wha? No wonder why Yami took off! I'm going wit him!" With that the blond ran off in the direction Yami Yugi had taken off in…leaving Yugi all alone.  
  
Yugi shivered, -maybe Yami was right about this evil presence.- "bonjure Yugi, c'est moi!" a voice said from the same shadows Yugi had come from moments before.  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Yugi asked fearfully.  
  
"Oh, Pardon. Je m'apeall Valerie Lavantie."  
  
"That doesn't answer me I don't speak what ever you're speaking." Yugi started to back up.  
  
"Eh what does it matter?" the feminine voice asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Yugi asked backing up further.  
  
"I want the master of games the pharaoh…and you will help me get him," she said.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so."  
  
"You are part of him Oui? You will come with me!" Yugi saw a shadow move closer to him.  
  
Yugi backed up once more only to find out he had run out of room, "I still don't have a clue on what you want…well I do but NO!"  
  
"Tu n'as pas, you have no choice Yugi," she said coming into Yugi's line of view she had blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Yo Yami wait up!"  
  
Yami turned, "did you see Yugi? He isn't back there by himself is he?"  
  
"Well if he's not behind me then yeah," Joey said.  
  
"Why do you think I ran ahead I arg…" Yami bent his fingers into a fist "what ever is causing the cards to be wiped clean caused that Demoness thingy to attack me…and is still around I can feel it…. it might go after him."  
  
"Uh if I knew I wouldn't of left him. I didn't think of it that way…. you know when I called your name and you didn't turn around…granted I called Yugi but…"  
  
"Joey shut up," Yami snapped, "let's go back I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"You are correct Pharaoh."  
  
Yami's eyes flew open, "No, oh no."  
  
"Oh yes little boy pharaoh, I have returned!" the sinister shadow swooped down towards Joey and Yami, "so Yami I have a game for you."  
  
"Dar…I mean Valerie I want no part in it!"  
  
"Oh, Oh, you are fearing that I will best you this time?" Valerie snarled, "Here is the purpose. You must find Yugi he is hidden and you must find him else he will be killed."  
  
Yami glared at her, "you took the cards away then you take my aibou…"  
  
Her dark brown eyes shone with mischief, "my aren't you a whip."  
  
"You touch Yugi and your dead!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Heh, you can make no such threats Joey," she smirked.  
  
"Where is he…is he hurt?" Yami asked anger and restraint visible in his voice.  
  
"He is fine," she said pausing, "for the moment but, that can change." She paused once again looking thoughtful. "That will change good bye." She turned, "oh and you will have difficulty finding him. Think eagles pharaoh eagles." Then she vanished.  
  
"What? Why eagles?" Joey asked.  
  
Yami frowned, "a riddle Joey, it's a riddle."  
  
"He could be in china no they're more pure conformists…what about France?"  
  
"No too obvious she can speak as well as an native and she introduced her self as one." Yami shook his head.  
  
"What about England? They would blend in there!"  
  
"No I don't think so," Yami frowned.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Tristin or T`ea possibly Bakura, Seto, or Mai?"  
  
"No not enough time every second that ticks something could be happening to Yugi," Yami looked at Joey, "we need more than one hundred yen."  
  
"We need to figure out what country that witch took Yugi to first," Joey said grumbling.  
  
"Where is a place where all can meld, a place where the eagle is revered?" Yami placed his hand on his chin.  
  
"The States."  
  
"What?" Yami's eyes lit up.  
  
Joey looked at Yami, "the United States that's where I used to go when my family was together. There are all types of people there." Joey shrugged, "if she can get him there it's the best place to hide."  
  
"Very well," Yami got up.  
  
"Hey where you going?" Joey asked.  
  
"Gambling."  
  
"What?!" Joey exclaimed, "no one will let you gamble."  
  
"I am the Master of Games the Game King I think I'll manage," Yami said smiling mysteriously. Joey followed the King of Games.  
  
It wasn't long before they were tailed by a number of thieves. Joey saw them as did Yami, but Yami turned. "do not worry, I will soon have enough."  
  
Joey recognized the tone Yami used and backed off saying, "go to it."  
  
"Hey you're be in our territory a little bit of money is in order for you to continue passing," one of the thieves said.  
  
Yami smirked, "how about a game?"  
  
"a game?" one asked snorting.  
  
"what do we get out of it?" another asked.  
  
Yami's grin got wider, "if you win you get anything I have that I can give up with out dieing out, If I win I get anything you can give with out dieing."  
  
"what is this game?" the one who seemed to be the leader asked.  
  
"Tis a simple game observe dice," and thus Yami held out a set of dice, "the one which gets the two dice equal to ten wins."  
  
"simple," one with no hair and one too many piercing said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I go first," the leader replied sharply. He shook his hand and very theatrically threw the dice. They landed on three and two.  
  
Yami nodded then looking up in to the beady eyes of the gang leader asked, "are you speaking in terms of your gang."  
  
Pushing his long unruly puke green hair back he gave Yami a look, "yeah I'm the leader I be speaking for the gang."  
  
Grinning Yami picked up the dice then he delicately rolled the dice across the ground. Yami grinned for he had rolled a six and a four, "hmmm…."  
  
"You aint won eder," the green haired punk said.  
  
Yami snorted, "When you went to gang school they obviously didn't teach you how to count. Six and four equal ten nimrod." Grinning mischievously he held out his hands and said, "thus your valuables belong to me."  
  
"heh what're yeh? Ten?" the brown beady eyes of the leader narrowed angrily.  
  
Yami smiled dangerously, "much older than you are," Yami's ruby eyes narrowed.  
  
"Jump him boys!" the green-headed gang leader screamed.  
  
"Yami!!!" Joey yelled, "look out."  
  
But Yami simply raised his hands, "the rules were set," he said, "you have just broke them."  
  
The gang leader snorted in contempt, "we'll give you a rule to play by."  
  
Yami frowned he did not have time for this and he knew it. He tapped into his magic. Narrowing his eyes even more he snarled, "the prize be longs to me as we agreed," he held his hand as money and various other item flew out from pockets, boots, and off people's necks into his hand. "mind crush!" a wave of magic energy left Yami and attacked the minds of the gang members. "let's go Joey and bring this stuff to a pawn shop…"  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" a high British accent called.  
  
Yami and Joey turned around. "Bakura?" Joey glanced at the white haired teen, "what?"  
  
"I…I saw some one take Yugi…or rather Yami Bakura did," he made a face that looked like he had sour milk in his mouth. Joey thought it had to do with him hating his Yami. Yami thought it had to do with the witch Valerie. What ever the face was for though it didn't last for long. The normal mellow look took over, "she spoke some French…"  
  
Yami started to walk forward and mumbled to him self causing Joey and Bakura to run to catch up with the former pharaoh. When they did catch up to him he didn't talk to them for a while he just cursed and muttered and cursed, and cursed and cursed some more. Finally when there was a pawnshop in view he said one audible thing, "Valerie."  
  
"she did something…I don't know what but Yugi passed out or something," Bakura said in a worried tone.  
  
"no she didn't kill him. That is not her style…she's playing her fucking games," both Bakura and Joey gave each other looks that Yami noticed plainly said 'if he's swearing then this must be bad.' Yami handed Joey the assorted items. "you do it you seem to speak the language 'slang' better than I."  
  
Joey stifled a snicker, "sure thing oh prince of slanglessness."  
  
Yami let a small smile escape his lips, "fool," he muttered. Then he sighed and his smile fell back to a frown. "I don't know what her game is."  
  
"Um, Yami Yugi calm down we will get Yugi back," Bakura said sitting down.  
  
"I can't," Yami said taking a seat next to Bakura. Closing his eyes he started to say something very softly, "all along I never knew that it was looking for me…" he sighed once again then opened his ruby red eyes and looked at Bakura, "I…I remember loosing a good friend to her, she…she was my guard sworn to protect me and forbidden to love…forbidden to care if I didn't tell her other wise. She died protecting me…and that bitch killed her…she was the best friend I have ever had up till Yugi…" hot tears started to roll down his checks. He looked to the ground, "that was one of the first memories I got back…I can't loose Yugi he's more than a friend he's a..a…brother but even more than that."  
  
Bakura put his hand on Yami's shoulder, "we'll find him…and I think I know where…New York city…"  
  
"hey what were you two rambling on about," Joey asked coming out of the shop.  
  
Quickly wiping his eyes off Yami stood up and said, "Our destination is New York City…" Yami trailed off.  
  
"Hey knomb what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh shit!" Bakura cursed, the ring was glowing.  
  
"Seto back up!" Yami warned.  
  
"It'll take more than the bastard to back up to save him from Me!" Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"Silence, this is no time for past revenge," Yami said glaring at him.  
  
"feh," Yami Bakura snorted, "your little friend won't be alive for long your highness."  
  
"Listen grave robber, when she's done with me if I loose…"  
  
"when you loose," Yami Bakura injected grinning.  
  
"you will be next," Yami continued ignoring the provocative comment. "that thing will not let any of us live and don't think your immune grave robber."  
  
"Little pharaoh I know every thing you do and don't remember. What history forgot I have stored up in my pretty little head."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, "fool you think I want to remember? I remember enough to make me want to forget!" he then looked thoughtfully at the grave robber.  
  
"what are you looking at short one?" Yami Bakura asked cautiously.  
  
Joey who normally wouldn't go near Seto , said to him, "he's just pmsing."  
  
"Shut up Blondie!" Yami Bakura screamed.  
  
Then Yami smiled, "You don't remember her do you?" the dark version of Bakura scowled. "she almost freed the monsters from the Shadow Games. It took the efforts from my self the priest," Yami motioned to Seto, "and my closest body guard to stop her…oh wait you were robbing my fathers grave at the time with that fuzzy Vixen."  
  
Yami Bakura turned pale but came back with venom in his voice, "and so, why you so worried bout that little runt?"  
  
"I worry about him because he is me an more innocent me mind you but me none the less and she knows that and she can do what she nearly did to me all those years ago."  
  
Seto still had a scowled on his face, and expression that nearly matched Yami Bakura's. "hey Yami we need to go and get Yugi!" Joey yelled, "we need to go and get tickets no or else we might have to wait longer."  
  
Seto grinned, "hey dwarf I have and Idea I'll lend you a plane and you duel me," the multi millionaire said.  
  
"if we survive and the cards come back sure I'll be glad to duel battle."  
  
"what are you talking about?" Seto asked.  
  
"Hey Yami he don't know yet," Joey snickered.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed, "look for your precious blue eyes fool," the former grave robber then promptly went in to a laughing fit.  
  
Seto frowned, "what is he talking about?"  
  
"the cards have been wiped clean," Yami said calmly.  
  
Seto's eyes widened, "what!" he reached in his pocket and checked his deck, "they're all blank!"  
  
"no shit pretty boy," Yami Bakura sneered.  
  
"Big brother!"  
  
"oh great," the former grave robber said rolling his eyes, "another runt."  
  
Seto growled, "shut up about my brother you fem!"  
  
"look here Jack's (reference from the character from Will and Grace) saying I'm Gay!" Yami Bakura crowed.  
  
"heh heh heh this is some pretty funny shit," Joey said trying unsuccessfully to not laugh.  
  
Yami how ever did not find the petty argument amusing. "enough!," he yelled. Seto, Joey, Mokuba, and Yami Bakura looked at the King of Games in shock, "she will destroy us all!"  
  
"she has none of the millennium items," Joey said.  
  
Yami took a deep breath, "she doesn't need them, and she's apart of that."  
  
"huh?" Yami Bakura said mouth dropped in surprise.  
  
Yami plopped back down on the ground, "she was a monster in the game…one that got out of control. She was called Dark Jeedy. She escaped imprisonment at the cost of her memory…that is why she need no Items," Yami shuttered, "I learned this after…after my best friends death."  
  
"how do you remember that?" Bakura…not Yami Bakura…asked.  
  
"I some times dream of my past life…or to be more precise Yugi has nightmares," I help him forget, Yami finished mentally.  
  
"well if you can get the cards back I'll help you get the twerp back," Seto said turning away.  
  
"I you misstep Kaiba then you'll wish you…"  
  
Mokuba then yelled at Joey, "don't threaten my brother!"  
  
"hey short stuff tell your brother not to be an…"  
  
"Joey he's only a little boy!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"…and Mokuba, you will be returned to home," Seto said.  
  
"but big brother…" the wide-eyed little boy protested.  
  
Seto looked at Yami Yugi, "if this freak has the story right it's far too dangerous for us and if it's that dangerous for us it's certainly way out of your depths my brother." Stop turned toward the short high scholar named Yugioh or Yami Yugi, "we will leave to the states in four hours."  
  
Yami smiled a rare non-mocking smile, "thank you Seto thank you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi was painfully aware of the odd woman pressing him onward in the city and he was even more painfully aware that he could not move on his own. "ow!" he exclaimed as some one ran in to him from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry I…" Yugi turned around it seemed the collision shock the hold on him and made him free. There awkwardly stumbling to get up was a girl rather short (Yami's height) with bright dark blue hair and light violet eyes.  
  
"Boy why have you…." Valerie looked at the girl, "YOU!"  
  
The necklace the girl wore glowed and there was another version of her with lighter hair and brighter eyes and a smidgen taller," Kay get him out of here!"  
  
"Oh no you won't ruin my plans again!" Valerie sent some sort of energy pulsing back, "I thought I killed the bitch,' she grabbed Yugi by his shirt, "we leave now!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay cursed a long and elaborate stream of swears in a crescendo emphasizing on each syllable. "so we met the bad feeling," she said to her Yami.  
  
The much older Kay nodded, "and I can't think of another worse thing to be here at this time," she frowned. "you stay here I'm going after the boy."  
  
"Oh sure Kate leave me here!" Kay whined.  
  
"Stop your whining Kay," Kate said. My pharaoh but not my pharaoh, she thought. "I am the darkness and I am the light you whore!" she screamed chasing after the sorceress. The millennium scarab glittered and Kate rose up into the sky fading she tapped into the power of the scarab and looked for the boy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I understand not why you look for this runt Baka, Yami Bakura growled.  
  
He's my friend Yami, Bakura said softly, that is why.  
  
why do you trust the priest? Yami Bakura asked.  
  
Bakura frowned, I…I don't but I trust Yugi and his Yami.  
  
I trust…I trusted no one.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Huh?" Bakura opened his dark brown eyes. Joey was standing in front of him.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No," Bakura said offering a weak smile.  
  
"Well then don't just stand there we…" Joey looked at the millennium ring, "that things glowing!"  
  
"Bakura, Joey, what's the hold up?"  
  
"There's a millennium item near by," Bakura said looking at the millennium ring.  
  
Yami walked back over from where he was standing in Seto's lobby in NYC , "we should go."  
  
Bakura stopped leaning on the wall and looked at the ring. There was something strange going on, "Yami Yugi I think we should follow the signal."  
  
"Hey Kaiba said he had business to attend to we should go see if we can find Yugi."  
  
Yami Bakura sighed, tell these idiots I'm coming out now pretty…aibou.  
  
"uh Yami's…" he didn't have time to finish for his Yami was out.  
  
Yami Yugi smiled," so grave boy shall we?"  
  
Yami Bakura nodded, "let's get on with it." The four of them left Seto Kaiba's lobby and walked out into the city.  
  
"Wow there's so many people." Bakura commented.  
  
Joey shrugged, "eh it's a big city."  
  
"Baka!" Yami Bakura snapped, "look at the ring!"  
  
Bakura looked down a t the millennium ring. " oh the millennium item is close," the words had not left his li9ps for two second when a girl about Yami Yugi's height ran by, "she has it!"  
  
Yami Yugi's eyes widened, "my guard!"  
  
"Oh if it isn't the little palace hoe," Yami Bakura sneered.  
  
"Shut up," Yami said scowling.  
  
"Hey kid!" Joey yelled starting to run after the girl.  
  
"what do you want?" she asked wiping around, "oh my!"  
  
Bakura watched in amazement as she stood there looking at Yami Yugi, "um hello miss," Bakura said politely."  
  
She however ignored him. "where's Kate and how did you escape?" she demanded giving the Pharaoh a scowl to rival his own.  
  
"You are some what mistaken I am called Yugioh or Yami Yugi, who you saw was Yugi Mutah a part of me," Yami Yugi explained.  
  
"Never mind I need to find Kate. This should help it's telling me north," she said holding up her millennium item.  
  
"It's a scarab!" Yami Bakura said eying the necklace greedily.  
  
"Hands off thief," she said tucking it into her shirt.  
  
"maybe we can help each other," Bakura said, "your friend Kate went after Yugi right ? well we're looking for Yugi."  
  
"You won't leave me alone will you?" she asked.  
  
Yami Yugi looked at her dead pan no expression, "hell no."  
  
"Yugioh my friend you're starting to learn!" Joey said grinning goofily.  
  
Bakura laughed, "shall we go?"  
  
"we better hurry," the blue-headed girl said, "Kate sounded worried."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi felt himself cold wet and terrified. What ever made that sorceress Valerie mad she had taken it out on him. He was bound and his wrists were sore. "Yami," he said in a small voice.  
  
"Silence!" Valerie screamed, " I can not compete with that , that little brat!" she turned to Yugi, "your millennium item."  
  
Yugi squirmed to get out of her way. She merely held her hand up and some how lifted the short teen. "no Yami! I need your help!" he screamed.  
  
"you will have no choice boy!" she threw him against the wall, "weakling. It's hard to believe you were once a pharaoh."  
  
Yugi tried to right himself. When he finally did he said, "you wont win."  
  
"that's what they always say," she said. She looked thoughtful and grinned, "do you know why I am leaving that around your neck?" Yugi shook his head in confusion the truth was he didn't know why he still had the millennium puzzle around his neck. "I promised the pharaoh that I would give you pain," she smiled. "this," she held up a small black crystal, "is a stone with a high reactance to what ever I want it to be…in this cased you." She walked closer, "you will feel pain Yugi Mutah and may your screams echo back to that blasted pharaoh and that stupid bitch!"  
  
"you still won't win," Yugi said shaking.  
  
Valerie smiled, "seems your back it against the wall oui?" she kissed Yugi on the forehead and placed the crystal shard on his hand and backed away as the high school boy started to scream.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kate shot right up, that bitch, she thought as she heard the screams of the boy. She dared not yell though, unfortunately those screams might be all I have to find him. She was an expert tracker and once saved her friend the pharaoh from a Nile crocodile. Hold on kid, she thought darkly. Then it hit her, damn it Kay must have the same tracking ability as I do. I hope she doesn't use it or come looking for me.  
  
She continued going through the cave, I hope I can get there in time, she watched and followed the darkness. Valerie was a monster of the shadow games there for unpredictable. With more precision her only wish was that the boy was all right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay however was worried about Kate, "here in the cave!" she called out to her new companions.  
  
"yes I…arg!" the sinister looking boy fell, well one of them did. The one who called himself Yami Yugi.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" the blond teen named Joey asked.  
  
Growling Yami replied, "she's torturing him."  
  
Torture, Kay thought, this is way out of my league. "well then let's hurry."  
  
Bakura the nice one nodded, "I agree."  
  
The other one smirked, "well pretty boy's showing a little guts."  
  
"shut up fluff for brains!" Kay yelled.  
  
"oh what's it to you shorty?" he sneered.  
  
"DON'T. CALL. ME. SHORTY." Kay screamed jumping up in the white haired teens face, "fluff for brains." She scowled, "let's keep the name calling down for now till we get the kid out of there." And so Kay lead the way…the same way Kate had gone ten minutes before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kate watched Valerie lean down to the boys face, just the sight of her touching that pain filled face pissed her off. "an the days I spent nursing the pharaoh to do my will oh you will be so much easier."  
  
Kate snarled, I hate the bitch.  
  
Valerie started to pet the unconscious boys hair, "oh the things I can do…but first I must get my revenge." She smirked, "and so…" she bent down closer.  
  
At this pint Kate was livid, "hands off you old slut!"  
  
Valerie spun around, "you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"me, keep you hands off the boy bitch!" Kate snarled, she jumped high in the air kicked at the shadow creature, landing between her and the boy.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Kay get back!" Kate yelled.  
  
Valerie turned, "no way," Kay yelled. Behind her was some one who looked curiously like a tomb robber she had known. Close by there was a boy with blond hair, the grave robber and the pharaoh.  
  
"Yugi!" the Pharaoh yelled.  
  
Kate narrowed her eyes, "my pharaoh get Kay out of here I will get your friend out."  
  
Valerie held her hand up in Kay's direction, "you treasure her warrior?"  
  
"Kay look out!" Kate screamed.  
  
"what the?" Kay said before she blew backwards into the grave robber look alike. The two flew down into some sort of fissure. "Bakura are you alright?" Kate heard Kay ask.  
  
"surrender warrior else they fall," Valerie said.  
  
But the grave robber was already on the move dagger out, "simple."  
  
In a slit second Valerie raised her hand and made rocs fall into the crevice. "Kay!" shaking her head in frustration she grabbed the boy and used the last of her teleportation energy to transport behind the pharaoh. "If you killed them…"  
  
"but will you find out?" Valerie laughed.  
  
Kate growled, "let's get the boy out of here then me, you and whitey here are coming back." She picked up the boy, Kay please be ok.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bakura woke up, "what happened?" he asked himself, "wait Yugi was missing, we found him then…Kay!" he spun around to see her lying next to him in the shallow pool. He shook her slightly.  
  
"Kay. Five more minutes," she mumbled.  
  
"Kate isn't here Kay you have to get up." Bakura picked her up.  
  
"let me go," she said groggily , "I can walk."  
  
Bakura put her down gently, "careful" he looked at her worried as she reached out and steadied her self on his shoulder. She had a large gash against her head and blood seemed to be dripping from her shoulder down her arm.  
  
"hello."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide, "oh dear god!"  
  
There Valerie stood eyes glowing. "you can't touch us," Kay growled stumbling forward.  
  
"now, now dear little one, I'm much stronger than you," she smiled, "shall we go some were comfortable?"  
  
"You ain't taking us any where!" Kay screamed.  
  
"girly meet my soldiers," she pointed in the shadows behind them.  
  
"what?" Kay spun around un easily. "Bakura, RUN!" she grabbed Bakura and tried to run ahead.  
  
"now shadows grab them!"  
  
darkness grabbed Bakura, "ahhh," he screamed. He was held fast but he could move enough to see Kay fighting the shadows.  
  
"Dahy, you wanna play biyoch? Come on and play You'll loose." Her scarab glowed softly, "double time!" she growled, and leaped in the aid and kicked at the shadow. The shadow however rapped itself around her leg.  
  
"stop!" Valerie crowed.  
  
The thing kept its grip on Kay who was struggling to get free, "let go bastard let me go!"  
  
Valerie smiled, " let her go."  
  
The shadow thing threw Kay across the room and she smashed into the cave wall, "Kay!" Bakura screamed struggling to get free of his own shadow captor.  
  
"shut him up!" Valerie screamed . Bakura tried to say more but found his mouth would not move it was if he was gagged. Valerie walked over to the fallen girl. "you are just like then," she turned in Bakura's direction, "you w8ill be bait. The tow of you and well you saw the boy." She smiled and Bakura felt a lump in his throat, this is bad, he thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami ended up carrying Yugi not that he was complaining. Kay was alive or so they found out a half hour ago when Kate fell over nearly dropping Yugi. "why can't we just put the little twerp in his room?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Shut up Bak," Kate growled.  
  
"you called me what?!" he screamed at her.  
  
Kate sighed, "your name smart-ass Bakren aka Bak," she replied.  
  
Yami looked at his guard in surprise, "and mine?"  
  
She smiled, "your already using it…well your nickname."  
  
Just as she finished that sentence Set Kaiba came running up, "Yugi what the oh shit." He had just seen the battered teen.  
  
"we must hurry," Kate said. "the sooner we can bring the boy to…" Kate, Yami, and Set then oddly locked into eye contact.  
  
"he needs no doctor, he needs a sorcerer or a high priest."  
  
"Settie, careful, you may not remember how!" Yami said, "I don't want him dead."  
  
"he won't it's simple," Seto said grinning "Yami transfer Yugi to his soul room. He will heal that much faster since his injuries are mostly magic."  
  
"look get the kid in your soul room so we can get my…geek," Bakren said.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "that didn't sound like the mocking you usually give when talking about him…since when did you start caring for him?"  
  
"since he opened my eyes," he replied frowning.  
  
Joey and Seto exchanged a look, "ok the world is officially fucked up," Joey said.  
  
"we must rest now none of us are in any condition to go up against her," Seto said…Yami found it odd about the complete change of character. In any case reluctantly they all agreed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Peorth: finally the first chapter of Clean Slate up and ready to go. To refresh every one's memory this is in the Hybrid Theory time line. I'm sorry it took so long to put up. It's thirty pages written. well thirty and a half…but anyways…I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and trust me there are more to come…please comment on this fan fiction. It took me a long time to make it satisfactory for me to put it online…and any comments are welcomed. 


End file.
